Love and Lust
by Celina Wood
Summary: Rin and her friend Piko love Len, but Len loves Miku, what happens after Rin and Piko try to catch Len's eye? Summary sucks, first try at happy-ish love, please R
1. Am I Sick?

I had loved Len all my life; just it was different kinds of love. When I was little, I loved him like a brother, but in middle school that all changed. How, you ask… well you could say it was true love, but that sounds corny.

Len was amazing, he was sexy, and sweet, and just a tiny bit innocent, the perfect guy, but I could never touch him. He's my little brother. Now I know what you're going to say, 'incest is wrong,' yeah, you think I don't know that? But I couldn't help fall in love with him, he is perfect.

I try to forget him, but does that work, oh, let me think, no! I mean every time I go to forget my feelings he goes and gets a girlfriend (which make me jealous), or wins an award (make me notice him), you get the point. Long story short, I'm a sick, twisted little fucker who loves her twin brother.

Yeah so anywho, I'm now sitting in my room, listening to music, and trying oh-so-hard to ignore the fact that Lenny and Miku are downstairs, kissing. Yup, kissing, he's been dating the bitch three months and I know for a fact she's also dating that creep Kaito. But will Len listen to me? No, he thinks she's a gift from god to him. I hate her so much, she's only going to hurt my Lenny, oh wait, not mine, Miku's, that bitch.

I flop down on my bed, my arms out and my hair spread around me, thinking. What If Len liked me, how would I feel? It would be amazing if he liked me, I would be happy and hopefully he would be happy. We could move somewhere else, somewhere they'd let us get married and live happily ever after.

"If only…" I whispered, "if only we weren't related."

"What?" Oh shit Len. He was standing in the door, a smirk on his angelic face. He laughed, shook his head, and grabbed a paper from the desk in our room. Oh shit, he herd me, my life is over.

"Really Rin, you've got to stop muttering! No one can hear you, you know that, right?" He smiled and left the room. I sighed in relief scared of what would have happened if he had heard he would hate me wouldn't he?

Hours passed, nothing, I am so bored. I lifted me phone, and sent a text to Piko. Piko was okay I mean we had something in common, we both loved Len. How sick is that? I was fighting with my best friend, a boy mind you, for my brother.

'Hey ugly'

'Hey Rin, what's up?'

'Nothing much… the bitch is here'

'Oh that sucks.'

'Ya don't say'

'Sorry'

'It's okay… you wanna come over?'

'Sure' now I wouldn't be alone in my suckish misery, better than nothing, right? Now I just had to wait the twenty minutes for Piko the slow to show up, fun.

Soon enough he did make an appearance. I looked at him then the clock; it read 2:36pm.

"You beat your time finally. Good job faggit."

"Nice to see you bitch," He replied with a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He stood in the door like a ghost for a few minutes, and then sat next to me. Piko was a girly looking albino with different color eyes, and I know for a fact he looks good in a dress. We had been friends three years; we met in middle school when he caught me checking Lenny out.

"I walked in on them kissing, now I'm in a bad mood," Piko said lying back next to me.

"Yeah, I could hear him singing songs of love to her before you showed up." I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "So what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know," His voice trailed off for a few moments, "Hey we could get his attention."

"What, how the hell would we do that?" I sat up staring at the seemingly insane Piko Utatane.

"We date, it would at least get us some of his time, might not be much, but some." He grinned, eyes lighting up. "I mean you look enough like Len for me to be semi-happy."

"And what about me, have you thought of me? You don't look like Len I'm not going to be happy!" I stood glaring at him, "Jerk, this is your worst idea yet!"

"Have you ever had a boyfriend? Trust me it's fun, and anyway you have a better chance with Len." He smiled sadly, "just let me have this chance to pretend."

I thought about it for about ten minutes pacing back and forth. What to do, should I date him? Would it work, would Lenny like me? Maybe, I mean I could see what he was saying, but I don't know, should I?

"Fine, we'll try, but we're not going to much okay." I sighed and sat next to the jerk. He smiled and hugged me.

"Don't worry; we're pretty much just friends, okay? Nothing's changed between us."

All right, then we heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Len," we both whispered. Piko had what looked like fear in his eyes. Seconds ticked by, and I threw my arms around the pour boy, and kissed him deeply. There goes my first kiss, the one I was saving for Len, great.

The door opened slowly, and Len appeared.

"You two want something to- um… oh, I'll leave" The door closed again, clicks, and then there's silence. I pulled away quickly, and Piko looked as dazed as I felt.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, "what the hell Rin?"

"Keep it down! Len will hear you." He stared, obviously confused. "Didn't you want him to think we were dating?"

"Yeah, but, what the hell were you thinking?" Piko wiped his lips on the back of his hand, and then wiped the hand on my arm.

"I don't know, just… sorry, I just wanted to get back at him for dating the bitch." Piko smiled, looking slightly sad.

"I guess I understand, I want to get back at him to… but really?"

"Yes," I ran my fingers through my hair smiling at the thought that Len might be jealous. Piko just shake his head.

"I gotta go, bye Rin."

"Wait I'll walk you down for just one more little show." I was getting into this now, I could get Len, there was a chance, and it was just Piko anyway. He sighed but smiled anyway and let me take his hand.

"You dope," he whispered to me.

We walked through the main room, it was the only way to the door, and sure enough Len and Miku where kissing. Len's hands where on Miku's hips, under her thin white blouse. Her hands where in his hair, her hair was rumpled and looked as though Len had been playing with it at one point. But the thing that really got me was the fact that she was sitting in his lap.

"Get a room you two," I said my words where practically poison.

"But you were in ours, so where would we have gone?" Len asked smirking, he liked Miku's position too much, and god I want to ring her pretty little neck.

"Bye," Piko said, changing the subject, though I could see pain in his eyes as well.

"Okay bye, love you," I added for good measure. He smiled and kissed me, and pretending it was Len I could actually see why people liked being kissed.

"You two get a room," Len muttered just loud enough for us to hear. He looked pissed, and Miku in turn looked annoyed.

"Lenny, why don't we take this upstairs?" she said pulling him close to her, smirking.

"No, my parents will be home soon, you've got to go miss." He replied, did I see anger in his eyes, and toward the goddess Miku? It's about fucking time.

She left, but not after flipping her perfect, beautiful, teal hair, and pouting. She's so perfect and she knows it, but she really shouldn't throw it in people's faces.

"Bitch…" I muttered, scowling at the floor.

"Rin, what did I say about muttering?" Len asked rubbing his temples as though he had a headache.

"Sorry, I was just calling your girlfriend a bitch." He sighed and covered his face with his hands, and I heard him mutter something.

"Lenny you hypocrite," I couldn't see his unhappy, it makes me sad.

"Oh sorry," he said voice dripping with sarcasm. "I was just calling your boyfriend a faggit." What was this? Was Lenny jealous of Piko?

"Why would you care? And what's this about parents, what parents Len?"

"I'm just worried about you okay? That's all, and about parents, I invented them so Miku wouldn't stick around all night on nights I didn't want her there." Yeah, our parents were dead, and our guardian, Neru, left town for weeks on end.

"Finally, you aren't showing undying love for that bitch." He sighed.

"Shut up Rin," he said standing and walking to me. Each time I stepped back he stepped forward, I was actually scared as I felt the wall behind my back.

"L-Len, why should I-I-"and he cut me off with a kiss.

His lips were soft, sweet, and all I could think was 'shit Len actually kissing me.' I was shoved back into reality as his tongue probed at my lower lip, asking for entrance, which I gave him. His hands went to the small of my back, and mine went to his hair as we fought for dominance.

We finally pulled away, his eyes where dazed, and his hair had fallen lose and was crazy, and he was red. I didn't know if he was blushing or if he was out of breath. Soddenly his eyes darkened a shade, if that's possible, and he pulled away.

"I'm sorry Rin," he said and walked away without looking back, I watched his feeling hurt and weak, and I fell to my knees, I was shocked, and slowly my tears started to fall.

A/N my first try at happy-ish love, please rate and reveiw!


	2. How could I?

A/N you guys are great! I got 3 reviews, all were so nice… so I sat (my teachers gave me no work) and wrote you guys a chapter 2! YAY! Well anywho… from Len's POV, I don't own Vocaloid (or Len would have a clone and he would love Piko and Rin) Thankies! 3

How could I have done this? One question I must ask myself, how, how could I have kissed my sister, my twin? I have destroyed everything. When I heard what she had said earlier about "if only we weren't related" I got some hope, but now, nothing, I crushed my own hope.

Yes, I love her, I feel sick even thinking it. I lash out, my fist colliding with the wall to my right and pain streaked from the spot of collision. My heart was racing, I could hear it pounding in my ears, and I could hear her crying, great, just what I need! I've hurt her as well. I just hope I didn't physically.

"I'm so stupid…" I whispered, and I pushed my hair from my eyes. I should have never done that it's just, seeing her with Piko, I can't even think it! I'm jealous… I'm jealous of the boy who I know has dated other boys; I know he's gay… and yet, It still pisses me off to see him kissing Rin. Rin…

I love her, she's kind, can be rude, but kind, cute when she needs to be, she's outgoing, and a trickster, I could go on forever about the things I love about her. I love the way the bow she wears bobs up and down as she walks, and how she laughs in the rain, spinning her arms outstretched. I love her voice bubbling up around the noises of the shower… okay that just sounds wrong. I mean her singing, you perverts.

Yeah, I have a sick, twisted love for my twin sister. I hate myself for it, and I wish I could rip out any feeling I have for her but, no. I'm stuck with self-hatred, sorrow, and guilt. I must have really fucked up in my last life because now I need to see her each day, I even sleep with her, and I can do nothing, nothing at all to get rid of my lust. I want her, I want to feel her hands on me, and to hold her, touch her, I want to kiss her in the moonlight and whisper to her that everything's alright, that our love isn't wrong.

I slid down the wall, my head banging again and again against it, torturing myself, punishing myself to make up for my thoughts. I want to burn out the bad in my mind, but that would be burning me alive, sounds like fun. But I can't, Rin's lost too much it her life, I know she needs me in her life, to keep her steady and sane.

I walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge, nothing, or at least nothing good. So I grabbed a strawberry yogurt and sat down at the table, I pulled back the top and ate only one spoonful before tossing it away. I just can't eat, I feel filthy, and yet, there is that tiny happiness in the back of my mind. I had kissed her, and I know she liked it, at least a little. And so I smiled, and before I could stop myself I was laughing, smiling, a large blush plastered across my cheeks, I had never felt like this with Miku and yet here I am dating her.

Almost comically my phone rang, and it was Miku. I lifted the phone, sighed and opened it.

"Hello Miku." I said and I hoped she couldn't hear the disgust I felt.

"Hey sexy, how are you?" I could hear her other boyfriend the notorious Kaito Shion in the background. He had dated almost everyone in his grade and the one below him, and he was known to date two at a time.

"Good and what about you. I trust you got home safely?"

"Yeah, you're so cute when you worry!" _about me,_ I finished for her in my mind; we both know she's thinking it. She's just a stuck up bitch who wants too much attention.

"I'm more sexy than cute, and you know that." Sound happy, sound happy, I hope I'm sounding happy.

"I guess… oh Lenny when can I stay over for a night at your place, we could ditch your sister with her gay boyfriend. You know it would be fun." I could hear the sickly sweet smile that was on her face through the phone. I couldn't help it Rin flashed in my mind, I heard her begging me to stay with her, a memory to the day Mom and Dad died, I couldn't take it. I liked Rin more and I know she would hate me inviting Miku over. Maybe it was time for a change, maybe I could get rid of this bitch leading my life, in my mind life without Miku looked really good, or at least better than life with her.

"You know what Miku? It's never going to happen, you want to know why, I'll tell you why." I could hear her trying to get a word in on the other line; I didn't listen for a second, or even half a second. "You are a stuck up bitch with no life, I know you're cheating on me with Kaito, and you treat my sister like shit. You get the hell out of my life before I fucking kill you."

Silence, then a click, god that felt good, I just had one problem, I could see Rin's head peeking around the door, her bow making her look a little like a bunny, her eyes were weary. Why god, why? Why do you want to torture me with her pain? Leave her out of this please!

"Lenny, why did you kiss me?" a simple question, but it hurt because I couldn't tell her. I turned my head, looking instead at the picture of our parents who died in an accident, they car just came out of nowhere, or that's what people say. I don't remember much about them, a blessing and a curse, I don't need to miss them but I feel guilty.

"I don't know," can she hear the tears choking me, filling my throat as I begged myself to just tell her? She'll call me sick; she'll think I'm disturbed, she'll hate me.

"You must know why," I knew she was moving closer, but she still startled me when her arms wrapped around me from behind, I didn't know she was that close.

"I-I-I, I love you Rin." I felt horrible having said that, why did I say that, I'm so stupid! Now I'll never have a chance to forget her, forget my feelings.

"Well then," she said quietly, "that explains things." I've hurt her, I'm a horrible person, and I should rot in hell. Rin why won't you hurry up and break my heart and save me the misery?

"I'm sorry, I know it's wrong, I shouldn't I know but I can't-"

"Oh shut up and kiss me dumbass." She interrupted me, and what, did I just hear that? I turned around; she was blushing and hiding her face, but from what I saw of her mouth she was grinning like a kid on Christmas.

"Rin, what do you mean?" I can't believe it, could it be she likes me too?

"Do I need to spell it out, okay, I, space, L-O-V-E, space" by now I was beet red as well, "Y-O-U, happy?" She looked up at me. "I heard you break up with Miku, you want me instead?" This was a dream, an evil trick my mind is playing on me. I'm dreaming this is too good to be true.

"Kiss me," she said as she leaned in, and as her lips touched mine I knew it was real. I held her in my arms, kissing her. All I could think was how amazing this was, I love her, and I kissed her. She put her hands in my hair, pulled me close, and I could feel her tongue exploring my mouth. My hands moved their way to two different places, one on her ass, and the other around her shoulders, she was mine. She was mine and I loved her so much.

When we finally pulled away for air we were both panting, her cloths were messed up, and her eyes were bright. She looked perfect, like an angel, my angel.

"I love you," we both said quietly, and we kissed a second time. Now we kissed fiercely, I couldn't get enough of her, and she was acting like we'd never get this chance again, maybe we won't, I don't care right now. I pushed her against the wall, holding her in place, and I let my hands rest on her hips.

"Len, isn't this wrong?" Rin asked, voicing my only problem with us kissing. "We're twins, this isn't supposed to happen." She broke down in tears in my arms.

"Oh Rin, it's okay, I love you, and you love me right?"

"Yeah," was her the tearful reply.

"Then it's okay for us to be in love" or is it?


	3. Why Me?

Once upon a time a prince and a princess got married and where happy, do you remember that story? I do, it's every stupid fairy tale. Hello, I'm Piko Utatane, that gay freak who is in love with his best friend's brother, do you know me? Do you even want to know me? Probably not, I don't even want to know me.

I guess you want to know how this happened. I don't even know, don't ask. I just am a little weirdo who should have been born a girl, that would make things better, and Rin, how did I end up dating her? She's nice and all but she's not Len.

I walk home, and throw the door of my apartment open. It's a mess again, shoes strewn about, books piled in random places, toys everywhere, fuck my life. I sigh and step over my sister's bag, and then I pull off my shoes and walk in.

"Yuki, where are you?" I call, Yuki is my little sister, life has been hard on us since dad became a drunk and wandered out, and I mean how easy it can be living on your own supporting yourself and your sister.

"Onii-San are you home?" she runs into the room, her pig-tails bouncing. I'm envious of her; she looks normal, brown hair, big brown eyes, not albino.

"Obviously, I'm here aren't I?" She giggles as though I've made a great joke and holds up a paper. Her report card, she was supposed to give it to me yesterday and "lost it."

"I found it." She says hiding her face, and holding it out to me, Cs', Ds', and two Fs' stare back at me. The comments give me no clue as to what went wrong.

"Yuki, this isn't good," I say, trying to sound nice.

"I know, Hiyama-Sensei was unhappy too." She looks up at me with a pout, and holding her stuffed cat, Kuro Neko, she looked so cute.

"Promise me you'll do better next time?" She nods, giggles and runs back to her room, as I start to pick up the apartment. As I said earlier My dad's a drunk, I haven't seen my mom in years either, so for now it's just me and Yuki, she's my nine year old sister. We live in this one bedroom, one bathroom place I'm lucky I could afford.

Books on shelves, I need more of those, Shoes by the door, Yuki needs new ones, Bag on hook, great that's broken, Fuck my life, fuck my life, here I go again. Sometime I wish my Dad was here, but then I remember he would make things worse, he's that kind of father, the abusive, drunk, homophobic stereotype in real life, fun right?

My life is horrible; I don't recommend it to anyone, unless you like working two jobs, not having enough money, and being depressed. If you like those go ahead, take my life, can I have yours?

"Onii-San, there's no more milk, what do I drink?" Yuki stood in the doorway, her hair was down now, and she had changed into a pale pink dress.

"Have some water, I busy right now cleaning." She pouts and hugs her toy.

"But I don't like water, its icky!" and there's this in my life, Yuki. I love her, a lot, but she doesn't help this problem. She means well, but doesn't help.

"Then don't drink anything."

"But I'm thirsty." Oh a child's logic, you've got to love it.

"Here," I hand her 200 yen, "go get yourself some vegetable juice, and buy some milk and eggs." I hand her some more money, and she runs off to complete the job. Now I can clean.

I tidy the place up and begin dinner. As I cook I can't help but think of the boy I like, Len Kagamine. He's so together, organized and yet, so wild. His hair is beautiful blond, and his eyes are bright shining blue, next to him I look like a ghost, like nothing. He's everything and I'm worth about a strand of his hair. He's also good at singing, and I love music.

I pull out a CD Rin, Len's sister and my best friend, made for me. It's a mix of her and Len's songs. They only sing for friends, and I guess I'm really special to have a CD. Before long the room was filled with the beautiful voice of my crush. The song was a well-known one, Love is War, but he brought it to life, gave it wings, and I loved it.

"Onii-san, not again with these songs," Yuki said giggling, she knew I liked Len, and she thought it was funny I liked his voice.

"Oh shut it you! You like them too!" I may have sounded strict but she saw my smile and laughed loudly.

"Piko and Len Sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"I wish," but that just made her laugh harder. I take back what I said, I will always love Yuki, and she does help, she keeps me happy.

Yuki skips to the fridge, and puts the eggs and milk in, then takes out an apple, she munches on that a few moments, as Len and Rin singing Trick and Treat comes on as background music. By the middle Yuki and I were singing along, I could hear her voice blending sweetly with Rin's, and I could smell dinner burning.

Shit, dinner is burning. I turned off the heat and pulled the pan off the burner, I didn't destroy the stir fry too much thank god.

"What's wrong Onii-San? Did you burn dinner again?" She wrinkled her nose cutely.

"Yeah, but it's not bad, I promise." She looked confused but seemed to give up after a few seconds. At that moment the phone rang, it was Rin.

"Get some dinner okay Yuki? I have to take this call."

"Okay," she said, but I wasn't really paying attention. I picked up my phone not ready for what I was about to hear.

"Oh my god, Piko guess what?"

"What is it this time, Miku left finally?" I sighed, but I was happy for her, she is rarely this excited about anything.

"Yup, for good, Lenny broke up with her!" This was new, I thought he loved her?

"What, really, she's really gone, you're not joking?"

"YES, and that's not even the best part! Len kissed me!" My heart stopped, I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, Len kissed Rin. My world is over.

"Hello, Piko, are you still there?" Rin sounded far away, maybe in a tunnel?

"Onii-San, what's wrong?" Yuki too, why is she so far away? She isn't allowed to run off without my permission, Len kissed Rin, what?

I knew she had a better chance from the beginning; but I had still kept a tiny spark of hope, something to hold onto, and something to keep me happy. Now, nothing… I can't think strait, I'm happy for Rin, but I lost Len, I lost the boy of my dreams, I lost my hope.

"Piko, Piko what's wrong? Talk to me!" Rin, she sounds closer now.

"Nothing, sorry I just zoned out for a few moments, Good for you." I was dying inside, couldn't they see that?

"Okay, you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," I could hear soft humming on the other line, Len's voice, no.

"Len, please, not now, I'm talking to Piko, okay?" She was trying to be quiet I could tell, I also could hear them kiss.

"I have to go, bye," I said and hung up. Tears pooled at the edges of my vision, threatening to overflow, but I couldn't cry in front of Yuki.

"Yuki eat your food I'm going to my room."

"Okay," she said and gave me a hug; I guess she knew I was sad.

Room is a big word for what I had. Yuki took the bedroom, so I have a tiny office with a couch. It's not much, but it's mine. The walls were painted a pale blue, and a lacey, flowering pattern spread across parts of it and the curtains where white.

I flop down on my "bed", and tears flowed from my eyes. Sobs' shook my body, and the tears soaked my clothes and bedding. I needed that hope to stay happy, and Rin, Rin, how could she have done that to me? She knows I love Len, I know she loves Len; I would have never dated him with her around.

Was I really that stupid? Did I really help her get the boy I wanted? And did she really wave it in my face that I did? Another sob tore through me; I could no longer breathe right. I was drowning in my own tears, I was broken. I haven't cried like this since my mother died, why now?

Time slipped by, and slowly I pulled myself together. I slowly became aware Yuki was in front of me, Kuro Neko in hand.

"Onii-San are you okay?" she asked, worry lighting her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess," but I could still feel my heart laying broken in my chest.

"Kuro Neko wants to give you a hug, he says feel better." She put her stuffed cat in my arms, and gave me a kiss on my wet cheek. "Be happy Onii-San, I love you, it hurts when you cry!"

"I'm fine," I forced a smile onto my face. "Thank you Yuki," I wrapped my arms around her, holing her, trying so hard to mend my broken heart for my little sister. Yuki put her arms around me, her eyes where shining with tears as well.

"Yuki don't cry, come on you, me, and Kuro Neko are going to go get some ice cream okay? I just need to go wash my face, okay?"

"Okay," she said looking happy. "I love ice cream!"

I when to the bathe room and did wash my face, and I looked at myself, I could see the same old Piko Utatane staring back at me. Not many can see it but my eyes are different colors, one blue, and one green, but similar color. I can't help but love my eyes, they are my only color, and today they showed determination. I will get Len Kagamine to love me, I will get at least one kiss, He will want me, and no one can stand in my way.

A/N thank you everyone! I'm so happy people liked these! This is from Piko's POV, and his sister is Kaii Yuki, don't ask me why, but I like them as siblings :)

Hope you liked it!


	4. He's Mine!

I fucking have Len. My brother is my boyfriend, and am I happy? Hell yes! I've waited for this all my life, and now I have him. Len is mine. The only down side is Piko, he's my best friend and he likes Len as well. He sounded crushed when I told him the good news.

That's his own damn fault I guess. I'm just so amazingly happy, no more depression, no more self-pity, I'm free, I'm happy!

"Rin, hey there bunny, good morning," I could feel Len's arms wrap around me from behind, yes we still shared a bed, got a problem bitch?

"Good morning," I turned and kissed him on the nose. "I love you."

"Love you to, beautiful." This was getting annoying, what the hell is up with these nicknames?

"Stop calling me funny names or I'll have to call you something like dumbass!" with that I slapped him playfully on the head. He's so cute, my little brother, my boyfriend, I'm so happy!

"Okay, okay calm down _Rin,_ I'll call you by your name, I guess." He them hugged me, holding me to his chest, I love him and I can't say I hate him. When he kissed me I felt as though I could fly, now I just have that tiny nagging feeling Piko's upset.

My phone rang at that moment, I need to change my ringtone, it's still Ponponpon from when I was in elementary school. Piko was the name on the caller id; Len gave me a look as though asking if I had to take the call, I nodded.

"Hey, what's up Piko?" I sounded a little worried, I could hear it shaking my voice slightly, and Len gave me a worried look.

"Hey bitch, why don't you tell me why you thought it was okay to rub it in my face you got the boy?" Shit, he's pissed; I've never heard him like this.

"Um… I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Didn't mean what, to get me upset, well I guess you failed! Let me tell you this, I'm busy re-patching my broken heart as it is, how is it okay to dump that sort of news in my lap? Don't talk to me after this phone call, I will ignore you."

"Piko, I didn't want it to end like this, please listen to me." Len hugged me tightly, I could feel tears trying to force their way out of my eyes.

"Len this isn't a good time," I whispered to him and watched him look confused and pull away, I had told him Piko and I were faking being together last night I'm guessing he's confused why we're fighting.

"Yes, it isn't a good time, you know what it's never a good time if you want my friendship." No, it can't come down to this, it just can't, why?

"Piko, I hope you never see me again, because I will kick your little white ass for saying that." I'm pissed; I'd rather have Len than someone who'd treat me this badly.

"Fine, see me after school today. I hope you know a good hospital, good luck."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that sarcastically, thank you faggot, but I won't need luck, you'll need it." With that I hung up, I was fed up of this nonsense.

"Rin, what's going on?" Len's so sweet, so innocent; I wish he could stay that way. In no time I was dressed in black booty-shorts, yellow and black tank-tops, black suspenders hanging lose, and a black cat hoody.

"Piko wants you, but he can't have you. I'm going to fight him for saying that if I want to be friends I need to dump you." I could see the pain in his eyes, and then he sighed.

"Just don't get too hurt, alright sis?"

"Alright, but he's going to be the one who's really going to get it." I reached into my drawer and lifted out my pocket knife. Making sure Len wasn't looking I slid it into my bra, hopefully he wouldn't find it.

The knife had history, it was a gift from my father, I knew that much and it was given to me on my birthday. It was yellow, with a beautiful sharp, silver blade. I knew it hurt, I had used it many times to get rid of people, or hurt myself. I know what you must be thinking; first she likes her brother, now she's a cutter? Yup, and I'm proud of it, I'm a sick twisted little fucker, haven't I told you that?

Len tucked me into a hug, he was now dressed as well. He wore black jeans, and a yellow tee, his hair was tied back. He smells nice.

"Lenny, I love you."

"I love you to Rin."

Len was mine; Piko is not going to ruin this happiness for me. I will crush him; I will destroy his sorry little ass.

School was so boring, I had to listen to my teachers prattle on for what felt like forever, and I had to deal with the fan boys. You heard me right, fan boys. They follow me everywhere, and they are annoying! I mean would you want an eggplant-loving pervert, a bird boy (he's a foreigner), and a pink haired boy with curls to chase you around?

The bird boy or Oliver wasn't half-bad. He was nice to me at least, and was quiet so he wasn't all that annoying. And he looked kind of like Len, I once joked that if Len wouldn't like me I'd go for Oliver.

"Hello Miss Rin." He was really cute.

"Hey Ollie, what's up with your bad self?" I was sitting on my desk at the moment waiting for the stupid English teacher to show up.

"Nothing new, and you Miss?" I sighed and leaned down to him, I giggled a little as I saw his eyes slide to my now visible cleavage for half a second.

"Stop calling me miss! Call me Rin, or I don't know, you could call me your highness, oh, and I'm good." Would he take me seriously? I drought it, but knowing Oliver I can't be sure.

"Um… Okay your highness!" He smiled brightly and then started digging in his bag for something.

"No, Ollie, call me Rin, I didn't mean actually call me that!" He looked up confused, and then pulled a box out of his backpack, the box he handed to me.

"Oh… okay, Rin," He smiled and blushed as I opened the box. Inside was a necklace, a really nice necklace! It had a black chain, and a pendent that was a treble clef and glossy black.

"Oh my god, Thank you so much Oliver, it's beautiful!" I threw my arms around the startled boy, and In that second the teacher walked in. Mieko-Sensei was drunk, as usual. She looked at me and just laughed.

"Pull out your books and read!" She stuttered and half fell into the chair behind her desk. I could hear her mutter a few words here and there.

"Well Rin, you're welcome, I'm going to just go and sit in my seat now."

"Okay Ollie, thanks again!" I sat and pulled out my book. This shit was about some princess who got herself hitched to some creep, I hated it but it passed the time until the end of school. The knife hidden in my bra was becoming uncomfortable; it yearned to be in the heat of the battle. _'Calm down my heart, soon, soon I'll have my revenge.' _

In no time at all I lifted my bag, got out of my seat and got to the meeting place. That asshole was there along with Len who gave me a hug, and a kiss. I could see how pissed Piko was, he was practically radiating anger.

"Bring it bitch."

"Fine, hope you like pain." And I stood; my rule was the person had to make the first blow. Piko did, I felt the punch to the gut and I reacted instantly. In a moment the knife was open, and in my hand. He didn't see it coming as the blade caught his hand that was moving toward me.

I felt bad as my ex-friend cried out in pain and held his hand to his chest. I had done this before, taken out an enemy, why was this different? I looked to Len out of the corner of my eye, he looked shocked. Back to Piko, he looked at me with pure hatred, his eyes a storm I didn't want to brave. I watched as a puddle of blood formed at Piko's feet.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, "Piko I… I'm sorry; I don't want to hurt you!"

"Well too bad, you did. I'm hurt, and I don't want to hear your pathetic apologies." He kicked me once on the side of the head, and I went down, and he continued kicking me. I don't remember anything after that but the invading black.

A/N this is going to become PikoXRin… idk how but it will. And Rin, she is kinda twisted… but I like this Rin do you guys? Yeah… I… um… hope so. I introduced some new characters, I'm happy about that, and I'm proud to be on chapter four! It feels great! I'm just saying, you guys helped me get here, thankies! 3


	5. Do I Really?

I watched Rin go down, watched her cry, and did I do anything? No, I just watched, but the second she was out I landed a blow on that freak Piko. I hit him with a punch right on his pale little nose. I felt the crunch of it breaking.

"How could you?" I screamed at him, at this point the teachers were getting curious of what was happening. Let them come, I don't care!

"How could I? She's the one who taunted me! She waved it in my face that she had you, had the thought ever crossed your mind that I might want you?" What, he liked me? Piko, the albino boy who visited every once in a while, coming over for Rin? What the hell?

"Boys, what is going on here?" the teacher had arrived, Honne-Sensei. He was one of the schools few strict teachers.

He looked the two of us up and down, Piko with his bleeding hand and nose, and me with my bloody hand. He shook his head, and then noticed Rin; he walked over calmly and tried to wake her.

"What is going on here?" This time his words where poison, He was mad.

"Well, Rin and Piko had a fight-"

"Which she started!"

"Yes, that may be so considering her record, but why are you part of this?" the teacher asked, his eyes looked at me in a disapproving manner.

"Piko knocked my sister unconscious sir!" I was annoyed at both of them, Piko and Rin. I didn't know the full story and therefore I couldn't solve the problem, I hate it when I can't do anything in these situations!

"Len that is no excuse for violent behavior." Sure I was a good student, but I'm not perfect.

"I don't care." He looked taken aback; his best student wasn't an angel? You don't say, everyone gets pissed even good little Lenny.

"Both of you to the office, I'll get Rin to the nurse."

"But-" Piko tried to say.

"No 'buts', go to the office now."

We walked in silence; me feeling pissed as hell, and Piko trying to stop his bleeding. At one point a little girl with pig-tails ran up to him, he looked even more upset and told her to go home. I'm guessing the girl was his sister.

"So," I asked when we got to the office and where told to wait. "What's your side of the story?"

"Rin and I both liked you since middle school, we became friends because of it, and I came up with the Idea of 'dating'," at this point he made quotation marks in the air, "to get your attention. It worked, but not for me. She got you, and when she called last night she broke my heart, I don't know if you know about my situation but let's just say I needed that hope, she crushed it. Look Len," He turned to me and looked in my eyes. "I like you, a lot, and I just want a chance, a kiss at least."

I didn't know what to say, I was literally speechless, I could see the poor boy blushing, and I could hear what he was saying but I didn't understand. I mean, I love Rin right? I shouldn't want to help this boy out with his issues, but it might clear something up for me. Yeah I think I might be bisexual.

These thoughts started when I was staring high school, I had a crush on a boy, Ted Katsane. He was, and still is, hot in my mind, and I didn't know what was going on with my mind. Maybe just a kiss from Piko would clear things up.

Then again, he then might think he has a chance. I don't think he does, I've only ever seen him as Rin's best friend nothing more, nothing less. If he thinks he has a chance then he could pick more fights with Rin, which leads to wounds. I do not want to deal with that.

"Len, just a minute of your time," the school secretary Luka stood in the doorway. I have to say she is really hot, and she's really nice to, I mean what's not to love?

One very annoying trip to the principal's office later, Rin, Piko, and I have in house suspensions, fun! And Rin is going to be home from school tomorrow, better make food now to keep her happy. I also now have the guilt of causing the fight; Piko is banged up pretty badly to. God why do you make my life worse?

"Len, my head hurts." Rin was stumbling along besides me; she had refused the offer to be driven home probably because it came from Ted Katsane (yes the same one) and his sister Teto. Ted has a huge crush on Rin, and because of that she hates him. As for Teto, we both think she's a nut-case.

"Here," I picked her up, carrying her bridle style in my arms. She giggled and put her arms around my neck, but when she tried to kiss me I turned my head.

"Lenny, what's up, why are you unhappy?" Her eyebrows did the little scrunching thing that looked so cute on her, now I've made her worried, great.

"This is serious Rin, You and Piko got each other, as well as me, in a lot of trouble! And you broke your promise to me, you got badly hurt. Rin I'm just worried," _and confused, _I finished in my mind.

"I didn't break the promise; I've been hurt worse before." Somehow I believed that, but it didn't make me feel better.

"And what about the fight Rin, That wasn't good, and why do you use that knife?" The way she used it, it was like she'd done it before, had she?

"It's my weapon of choice?" She half asked, no, no, no, she can't be one of those kids, the ones who get in horrible fights.

"Rin promise me you'll never use it again in a fight, no, promise me you'll never be in another fight." Her eyes filled with pain when she saw how serious I was.

"I can't, fighting is part of me, just like you!" She hid her face against my neck, she was shaking, why was she shaking?

"Rin, this isn't good. I love you but please, try to do better." And I finished carrying her home in silence. I was deep in thought, I couldn't help it. I was questioning everything, if I should kiss Piko, why I hadn't fought for Rin, even how much I love Rin.

About that, I thought I loved her as more than a sister, but kissing her felt wrong. The first was amazing, the rest were the same as kisses from Miku, and Miku's kisses once had a meaning to. I cared about Rin, but maybe just as a sister. Was she really more?

I don't know anything, was this my new curse from god? Was this my new punishment? The horrible confusion does seem like a curse to me. I can't decide on anything, I'm too confused.

We stepped through the door and Rin instantly jumped from my arms, she skipped to the fridge and opened it, yeah I'll need to make her some food for tomorrow. I sighed and pulled out things for tonight's diner.

"Can we eat pasta of some sort?" Rin asked as I pulled out rice.

"Fine little miss picky," I smiled and she giggled, she is really cute. The question is not if she's cute though, it's if I love her, do I?

I made spaghetti and meatballs, and enough for tomorrow to, thank the lord. I also put orange slices in the freezer I know how much she likes those. Salad, Fruit salad, and rice, which should keep her busy until I get home tomorrow, I hope.

"Lenny, I'm going to bed, good night." I looked at the clock, 10:56pm; I should go to sleep as well. Tomorrow I chose two things, do I love Rin? And will I kiss Piko Utatane?

A/N Sorry, started this on Tuesday… took me forever to finish it! Well, have fun and hope you like the cliff-hanger cuz you guys won't know what Lenny choses about the Rin question till his next chapter! You know you love me ;)


	6. Why Does Life Hate Me!

Did I really do that? Did I tell Len how I felt about him? And did he seem okay with it? It's about time things started looking up for me. But I'm suspended, great, just what I need.

I walked to my house smiling about the great weather and things like that. As I got there Yuki ran out, she was really protective after yesterday's little incident with the fight.

"Onii-San what happened today at school? Does your hand hurt?" I could see her happiness from my arrival home.

"Yuki, I'm not hurt badly, just a little banged up." I hope she couldn't see the lie in my eyes, I hope she believed my little white lie. It didn't hurt now, but it had hurt like hell. Rin had left lasting damage to the way my hand would work.

"Oh… okay," she lifted my hand and kissed the bandaged palm softly. "There, now it will feel better, right Onii-San?"

"Yes, thank you," I kissed her on the top of her head. "Now run along and change into play cloths and I'll take you to the park, how does that sound?" Her eyes lit up and she ran off, probably to change. I should do that.

I change from my school cloths and put on simple jeans and a tee-shirt. Then Yuki and I walked to the park, it really was an amazing day. The sky was blue, the air warm, birds out, a possibility of me getting Len, I couldn't help but sing.

The song was simple, Ponponpon, you know, the song everyone learns in Elementary school? Yeah that one, and within moments Yuki joined in, it was just us singing in the beautiful world. Then another voice joined in sweet, simple, perfect, Len's.

"Len," I turned to face him, how long had he been there? Had he heard my suckish singing? He laughed at my surprise, and smiled.

"Hey Piko, can I talk to you? Hopefully without Yuki-Chan, no offence, I'm sure you're a sweet girl." I gave Yuki a look, and she ran off to the playground without a second thought.

"What's up, do you need something?" I looked to Len now, what did he want?

"Here, I want to give you this," and he leaned in. The kiss was simple and chaste, and it filled me with confusion. I didn't like it. I didn't like Len Kagamine.

I pulled away, looked at him, and saw Rin. I wanted Rin, not Len at all! I had been fooling myself all these years, what the hell? My heart skipped a beat, and I looked at the boy again, he looked confused and oddly giddy, again, what the hell?

"Thank you for clearing that up." Len said smiling, "I'm not strait! Well that's one thing I was confused about." I just stared at him, confused, and tried to smile.

"What, this wasn't what you wanted?" He looked too happy, out of place, and I didn't love him, I liked Rin.

Rin, wow, how could I have missed it? She was bright, cheerful, sweet, kind, smart, and had a fiery attitude. I had just liked Len because I had thought I liked boys. I had dated boys, had crushes on them, and Len was just another boy. He looked like Rin so I thought I had liked him.

"No, sorry, thank you, but I just found out I like someone else,"_ Your sister,_ I finished in my mind. I liked Rin, a lot, had I screwed myself over with the fight? Did I destroy my chance? Just what I need, great, and she likes Len, I will never get her.

"Oh, well, bye, I've got to go, see you around." And he walked away whistling Ponponpon.

The next thing I knew Yuki was tugging at my sleeve, her face was lit with a childish glee, and she was giggling.

"So how was it? Did you like his kiss? Was that your first?" Each question was barley there in my mind, they really didn't matter, and I'd never be with the person of my dreams.

"It was great, I guess, but I don't like Len, and that wasn't my first Kiss Yuki." She stared at me like I was two headed then walked away slowly, she was confused. I laughed and chased her, letting my mind be filled with thoughts of Rin. I really did like her, why didn't I realize that sooner?

Yuki screeched with laughter and ran, trying to escape me. Then she darted in and taped my forehead.

"Tag, you're it Onii-san!" and she took off running again. We continued playing until the sun dipped behind the hill. I had really been a lovely day, I thought as I scooped Yuki up into my arms, the poor girl had fallen asleep, curled up ageist the roots of a tree. I love my little sister, she's adorable.

The walk home was quiet, I lightened it by humming an American song, Lucky by Jason Maraz, am I weird for listening to music from another country I wonder? Oh whatever, it's a good song. The sunset was a beautiful orange with pink highlights; I wish I could share it with Rin. Then I realized Rin probably wants to kill me for the fight, what fun.

My humming stopped; I welcomed the silence as I entered my already cluttered apartment. I had just cleaned this, what, three days ago? I tucked Yuki into her bed and kissed her forehead. I wish I could save us from this hellish life, we were going to have to cut back even more, and I lost one of my jobs. I wish I could give her what she needed. I wish this life was nice to me.

I wish I could do it all, I wish I could be the superhero Yuki saw me to be. You know the one who always comes to her rescue, and can do everything. I want to be that hero so badly.

I sighed and started cleaning, wasn't I just doing this? By now the hooks for the jackets where fixed, I put the sweaters up. Yuki still needs new shoes, but I put the old ones away. Suddenly I tripped over something and landed flat on my chest on the floor, fuck my life.

Nothing broken, but I'm probably bruised, I tend to bruise easily. I stand and look back; Yuki's bag had tripped me up. I pick it up and carry it to the door and put the bag next to it, and then curiosity got the better of me.

I opened my sister's school bag, I was searching for the reason that her grades where so low. She had only a couple notebooks and a sketchbook. I flipped through one book, poems! She was a writer, when had that happened? I read a few, amazed at how well the poems where written, mine in comparison where crap.

The next notebook was filled with stories, romances, tragedies, horrors, you name it. This time I was astonished by her character development, she was an amazing writer! That was why she wasn't doing well in school; she was busy developing a talent!

The final thing I looked at was her sketchbook, again the art was mind-blowing. My nine-year-old sister was an artist, and in not just visual arts, I had seen her acting and I hear singing every day. She needs to go to an art school.

I was grinning as I put her work away, I would get her into an arts school and, wait, I don't have the money!

"Damn it," I wanted to help my sister, I wanted to give her the gift of art, I wanted, wanted to be a good older brother. I'm going to have to fail her again, great.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. My back was to the wall, and Yuki's bag was next to me. I wanted to give her the world, I still do, she deserves it, but I can't. Thanks Dad, you've succeeded in screwing over my life, how do you feel? I hope you're at least a tiny bit guilty.

My life officially sucks; I can't do anything can I? I sigh and close my eyes; the last thing I remember is falling asleep back to the wall.

A/N Hi guys! So now you know what one of Len's answers are He did kiss poor Piko. Yes, this is the second to last chapter of LenXRin; you'll see what it becomes soon. Uh… and Lucky is a real song, a good real song… you guy's should look for it. Well until next time, see you later!


	7. All I Wanted Was My Happiness

So yeah… hi! You should know me by now bitch, but I'm going to say it again, Hi I'm Rin Kagamine the sick mother fucker in love with her brother, I knew you knew me. To move things on I'm going to ask a question, what's wrong with Len?

I noticed he was really quiet, and avoided me, was he still mad at me for the fight? I didn't start it; I just finished it, in a way, kind of, sort of, no, not really. Well Len barley talks to me and won't look at me, and looks deep in thought. Yeah, he's acting odd right?

The weirdest this is yesterday he came home from school really late and was laughing and joking and extremely happy. He then muttered something and fell completely silent. Now I'm bored, and lonesome.

I'm lying on our bed, humming a song. I don't remember what song, I'm just humming it, something to do with death I think… oh whatever. I stared up at the ceiling and sighed. From the edges of my mind I heard feet on the stairs. And Len burst through the door smiling for once.

"Come on Rin we're going a carnival! Get up off your ass, I'll pay." Len smiling was enough to get me out of bed, but going to the carnival sounded fun as well.

"Okay, but you'd better not stick me with paying." I pulled myself off the bed and looked in the mirror; I can't wear jeans and a hoody to the carnival!

"I said I was paying didn't I? Hurry it up; we're leaving in ten minutes." And he slid from the room. I left on my black skinny jeans but I pulled off the hood, I glared at myself for having forgotten a shirt and pulled on a yellow tee with a black tie printed on the front. Then I put on my black suspenders and let one hang lose. My hair I put up into two pig-tails.

Ten minutes later Len came up; looking pissed he stared at me while I laced my knee-high combat boots. I knew I was messing with him but that kid asked for it by setting a deadline as to when I should be done.

"Rin, come on couldn't you have chosen any other shoes? This is going to take forever." He sighed and lifted my other foot into his lap and started lacing the boot. I giggled as he failed at lacing quickly.

"Nope, I like these shoes and I'm not going to wear any others. And anyway don't I look awesome the way I am?" He sighed and looked me over, smiling slightly.

"Yes you do now come on!" the shoes were now properly tied and I was happy with my look, so we left. Again this was odd, Lenny never takes me places unless he wants to break bad news to me, but whatever he was paying.

We walked there and the second we entered the place I was filled with the sweet feeling of Happiness. The energy of the crowd, the live music, the scream of those who dared ride the rides, the smell of food, and Len all added to my crushing happiness. Len's face also betrayed awe as he looked around, his eyes bright and his smile wide; I wanted to kiss him so I did.

He responded with a soft kiss back and a smile afterwards, god I loved him! But I couldn't help but notice the slight sadness in his eyes as he grinned, what the hell?

"Len what the fuck, why are you sad? Smile god damn it!" and I grabbed his cheeks and pulled them up making him smile. He couldn't help but laugh and before long we both were grinning and laughing like dumbasses. Suddenly I got hugged from behind.

"Rinny OniiSan!" I turned to see Piko's little sister hanging off of me grinning brightly, Yuki was a cute little girl, and nice but I didn't want to face Piko, not today, I don't want to destroy my happiness.

"Hi Yuki-Chan, where's Piko? Why don't you run back to him alright?" She nodded looking sad, and started walking away. She turned back for a moment.

"Rinny-Nii turned mean just like Piko said!" then she ran off, I sank to my knees sad and feeling guilty. Len reached down and took my hand.

"Come on, it's not the end of the world, let's go on some rides okay?" I nodded and let him lift me from the ground; I hugged him then grabbed his hand.

"Last one to the Zero Gravity does the chores for a month!" I shouted and took off running; he didn't even have time to react!

"No fair Rinny!" he shouted after me and I just laughed, I got there first and ducked under the rail getting line behind some punk with pink hair. The person turned and it was Teto Katsane, she's nuts, if you see her on the streets run.

"Oh my god it's Rin!" she looked around and saw Len running up, "and Len!" She hugged me and spun me around then did the same to Len.

"I haven't seen you guys in, like, forever! I love you two, hugs?" I just stared and backed away a little.

"No thanks, oh and Teto I heard they put in a huge roller coaster behind the haunted house." Thank you Len I thought to myself, he's great at getting rid of people. Sure enough Teto took off running madly toward the non-existent Haunted house. I looked at Len and we both smiled.

When it was our turn on the ride we climbed on and each got a place to stand. I loved the feeling you got, like you were safe and able to sleep even. I love this ride, but I love Len more, more than my life at times.

The night went on like this, running into people we knew, riding the biggest rides, and eating crap. Len became quieter as the night went on though, he does have bad news for me. I didn't comment and let him go on his favorite rides in hopes he would cheer up no such luck walked my way.

We were now sitting on a bench, I had cotton candy, and he had a soda. He wasn't drinking it, and he gulped. I looked at him confused and worried. What was he going to say last time this happened he was telling me he had flunked a test and there was a chance he would be held back (he didn't if you were wondering).

"Rin, I need to tell you something." He fiddled with his hands and looked at the ground.

"Okay, what is it? I doubt it's all that bad." I smiled reassuringly at him and took his hand; he pulled away and looked at the sky.

"Rin I've been thinking, and I don't think I love you like that. I just love you as a sister." He looked at me guilt filling his eyes, "I'm sorry."

I couldn't breathe and my eyes once filled with love filled with pain and tears. I stood and backed away from this boy I loved, he put his arms around me holding me and trying to calm me down.

"I'm sorry, please cheer up, I still love you like a sibling." He said this while looking into my eyes, I slapped him hard on his cheek causing a large slap noise and ran.

I was sorry about wearing my heaviest shoes now as I ran passed everyone not caring who saw my tears. I ran and ran until I hit someone; I looked up and saw Piko. Piko, my best friend, I wrapped my arms around the poor boy and sobbed into his shoulder. He just put his arms around me confused.

"Rin what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked moving me to a seat on a bench, he put an arm around my shoulder, trying to wipe away my tears. I felt so guilt for running to him for comfort after hurting him and that just made me want to cry more.

"L-Len he-he, Len doesn't, h-he dumped me," I sobbed weakly and he held me in his arms trying to comfort me.

"Shhh… Rin its okay, calm down please?" I looked at him through my tears, his face was blurred. I saw him lean in slowly and I felt a soft kiss on my lips, what the fuck?

"Rin calm down, even if Len doesn't, I love you."

A/N Sorry for the wait those who actually read this story! I had an essay for school, this story, another that I posted (it's a little like this story but is a Kuroshitsuji/vocaloid crossover told from an OC's POV), and a Road Kamelot Alice Human Sacrifice story, yeah I'm swamped with writing. And something I should warn you guys about is how I lose my laptop over summer vacation (21 more days) so it'll be harder for me to post stuff… yeah so anyway until next time, bye, love you all!


	8. Fireworks are Happiness

I could still feel the sting of her hand on my cheek, and the skin felt too tight. I hated to see her so sad, but it could have been worse; I'd seen what she did to Piko. I sighed and sat back down on the bench staring into the sky as the first firework lit the sky.

I had always loved them, bright lights, colors, and a bang, that was the true definition of happiness, a firework. I felt a slow tear run down my face and I wiped it away forcing myself to smile. She'd get over it right?

I felt someone trip over my feet and heard a mumbled apology. I looked over and came face to face with the most gorgeous person I had ever seen. He was tall, thin, and had beautiful soft blue hair and large blue eyes that shined with a light of adventure; well then this is what love feels like.

"You're Miku's ex-boyfriend Len aren't you?" The older man asked me, and I found myself hanging on to each word as though it was a life line. He knew my name!

"Yeah," I mumbled blushing and looking at my feet. He chuckled for god knows what reason and sat next to me.

"I'm Kaito Shion, Her ex after you dumped her." A red flag of warning lit up in my mind, Kaito, he'll date me and three others, wait not me. I didn't stand a chance at even sharing him.

"You seem upset, you want something to eat?" Kaito-San asked, I have no clue if he's just trying to be nice or what. Wait, was god making fun of me again? Shit, that sucks, I hate my life. I was deep in the ocean of my thoughts when I felt Kaito-san lightly touch my arm.

"Len-Kun you okay? You just like dozed off or something." I blushed and wished I could disappear. I had just broken up with someone and now am being haunted by a beautiful demon, oh how I wanted him to want me.

"Yeah, I'm fine and no I don't need anything, thanks for asking." I smiled the best I could and tried not to blush when he smiled back at me. His eyes lit with happiness and he took my hand dragging me to my feet and pulling me off.

"Come on let's go on some rides!" He laughed and grinned back at me. "I hope you don't mind me pulling you off with me." I smiled how could I mind? I can't believe I fell in love that easily, and so soon after dumping Rin. I still feel guilty about hurting her, I still care for her.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of light, color, and happiness. Kaito paid and acted like a gentleman, and he smiled at me constantly. I really did love him, and I see how countless girls fell for him.

Now we are walking along the river side, right next to the carnival, we could still hear the noises of screams and laugher. I held an ice cream in one hand, he also had one but he had finished it. I was savoring mine, vanilla was really good.

We stopped for a moment and Kaito leaned over and licked my ice cream. An indirect kiss, my face was on fire. He laughed when he saw my blush.

"Kaito-San," I screamed at him, I was blushing beet red. "What the hell are you doing?" He just laughed and smiled at me.

"What did you want, a real kiss?" He asked teasingly. He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear he leaned in slowly and planted a quick kiss on my lips. After the kiss he just rested his forehead to mine and stared into my eyes. He smiled as I blushed if possible a deeper red.

I just smiled back weakly, and took all of my courage using it to press my lips to his. I could feel him smile into the kiss and when I pulled away he was blushing lightly. He smiled at me again.

"Hey Len you wanna go out with me?" I couldn't believe my luck; I was getting my dreams to come true. But there was that nagging suspicion that I was jumping into this that things were going too fast. Rin would kill me.

"Are you kidding?" he shook his head, "I don't know; you have quite the reputation." My first excuse, I just needed more time to think. I didn't know anything, I don't know what I want to do, what should I do?

"Len, I know this will sound weird but I've been following you. I know I love you and I can't forget you. I will not leave you, and I want you to be the person I marry someday. I am completely loyal to you, I promise." He knelt down on one knee and took my hands, I blushed. "Please will you consider me as your boyfriend?"

I was speechless, he sounded sincere and acted like he wanted me, he was my dream partner and I loved him so why not.

"s-sure," I stuttered and smiled weakly. "Just please keep it on the down low around Rin, she, let's just say she wouldn't be too happy." I hugged him, and his arms wrapped around me as well. I loved the feeling of his strong arms around me.

I just couldn't help but trust him fully as we stood like that, I felt him kiss the top of my head and I smiled into his chest, I did love him, I really did. This was love, and love at first sight oddly enough. I just hope I survive the next couple days, that Rin doesn't kill me for dumping her and getting together with Kaito-San.

"By the way, just call me Len alright?" I asked grinning.

"Sure, Len," he smiled as he said my name, "call me Kaito then."

"I love you Kaito," I whispered quietly.

_A/N sorry for how short this chapter is! After this there will only be two chapters, one from Piko's POV, and one from Rin's, then an epilogue (if you guys really want that will include a lemon). For all you Len and Kaito fans YAY! Yes they will stay together, Len is happy now all I need to do is be able to say the same for Piko and Rin… yeah, have fun with this cheery, lovey-dovey stuff, hope you enjoyed it!_


	9. The Lips Of an Angel

I watched Rin choke over the meaning of my words, saw her close her eyes and sigh deeply; when she reopened them her tears were gone. I could see however she was not happy at all about my declaration of love, or the kiss. She looked truly pissed.

"So it's okay now not to accept my apology for the fight and then say you want me?" she asked her eyes on fire, I felt scared and rubbed my wounded hand.

"N-no I never said that. I just, I realized that I loved you." She laughed, her eyes seemed half mad, I was worried for her health. The laugh echoed around the carnival, just another noise, and she stood up, walked three feet forward, and then looked back at me.

"Well screw you fag, this is the last time I see you." I couldn't stand that, pain shot through my heart and I crumpled inside. I reached out and grabbed the hem of her shirt in desperation. She turned around and glared at me.

"Rin, I-I'm s-sorry, forget I said that, I didn't mean it." This was a white lie to patch the friendship right? No, I could feel it destroying my heart, hurting my soul, killing me slowly, I would not survive this. I've had a few boyfriends before, every single one ended with me hurt beyond belief.

"I can't forget this Piko; you've played with my feelings for the last time." She pulled free of my grasp and began walking away again.

"Rin please, don't leave me like everyone else." She stopped, she was the only one who knew what I had been through, and because of that Rin had to stay, right? She can't just ditch me and pretend we never met, never kissed, and that we never… never were friends, right?

…

(Random Flashback)

When I was born it was because of rape. My father found some woman he wanted, got her drunk, hitched, and pregnant, she had to stay with him. I remember she was a beautiful woman with flowing pink hair and shining blue eyes, she loved her family.

My mother was the only working parent; I tried to help as a kid. I ran lemonade stands and never asked for anything. The few times she was fired my father beat her, she got jobs soon after being laid off, thank god she was a hard working woman. By this time I was seven, and my mom was pregnant again. Yuki came into a family with a drunken father and a weak mother.

I remember one day I came home from school to blood. It covered the walls, the floor, and I could hear my baby sister crying. I grabbed her and ran through the house looking for my mother. Luka Utatane was laying on her bed, her neck snapped and her limbs half shredded. My father lunged at Yuki and I and all I could do was run, I ran and ran.

This is how I met Miki, she was a kind woman who took us in and cared for us. It was all I could do not to go crazy the day my father found us. He just snapped Miki-San's neck, no thoughts, no cares, just a loud snap that filled the room and echoed. I was fifteen.

From there I got job, an apartment, and tried to keep Yuki and I alive. I don't know how I did it in those early years, I had just started high school, just gotten my first boyfriend, and had watched two women die because of my father, I was half mad. Rin was the only one I had told about this past, I couldn't tell anyone else, it hurt too much bring up those memories.

(End of flashback)

…

She stopped and looked back at me, a tiny bit of pain in her eyes, a tiny bit of sympathy as well. Her body turned to go, but she looked back just as the tears began to flood my eyes. She knew that by saying those three words 'don't leave me' I had tortured myself.

Rin stepped toward me she seemed almost scared, and took my hands in hers. She looked at me and weakly smiled, I could see the tears in her eyes as she leaned toward me. I felt her soft lips upon my wet cheek.

"I'm sorry, I know you need me, and I'm sorry I tried to leave." She was choking on the words, Rin never apologizes for anything, she lives completely without regrets.

"No I'm sorry for messing with your feelings, I'm just so confused." She hugged me and I couldn't help but melt in her arms, tears streaming down my face.

"I-I'm sorry, I m-meant I love y-you like a f-friend." I couldn't speak well through my tears, I felt broken and this time it wasn't Len's fault, it was mine. I screwed this chance up, I could have waited until the fight was completely forgiven but no, I just had to say something.

"It's okay Piko; I kind of always knew you'd end up with a crush on me." I heard her words and barley registered them. A crush, that's something for a stupid little middle school girl, that and dairies, no, my feelings are real.

"No Rin, my feelings for you are real, not a stupid little crush that will go away in a few days. I'll never forget loving you, and I'll never forgive myself if I lose you. You are more important to me then my life, you and Yuki, the only things I can't live without. I love you Rin, I love you more than you can believe!" I fell silent; I don't talk much that was probably the most she has heard me say at once.

Rin took a step back and looked at me. She looked into my eyes and tried to see if I was lying, she saw I was serious and burst into tears. I pulled her into a hug, whispering sweet nothings to calm her. She held me and just cried, while she cried I worked hard on stopping my own tears.

"Piko, no one… no one has ever said something so beautiful to me except Len, if I were to turn you down I'd never feel okay with how this went," each word was forced out, squeezed out with her tears.

"Rin, don't do anything you don't want to do."

She cut me off, "I want you to be happy, Piko… I like you, I might not love you, but I like you. I just thought you were gay so I ignored the feelings, Piko I'm sorry if you thought I hated you!" She burst into a fresh set of tears, and I held her.

"I never thought you hated me, I promise." Maybe I could finally be happy, maybe, maybe things will work out. I watched Fireworks light the sky just as the girl of my dreams kissed me lightly. The sky wasn't the only thing lit with happiness now, I hugged Rin tightly.

"So Rin, will you go out with me?" I asked, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from the lips of an angel, she really did look angelic with the fireworks behind her, her hair framed her face in the perfect way, and her large eyes were lit with a bright light, I just wanted her to stop crying.

She giggled a little, and said, "Yeah, sure, but don't become a fag again alright?" I laughed a little, and smiled.

"Alright, I don't plan on it." My heart felt three times its size; I could barely think through the joy I was feeling at the moment. For the first time in a long time I was truly happy, I never will let this girl go, I love her, god I love her so much.

_A/N Hi guys! One chapter left… updating this tomorrow or the next day, and an epilogue, then the story is done. Yeah so what do you guys think? RinXPiko ftw! I'm happy Piko's happy finally. Well bye until next time! _


	10. The Start of Happiness

Yeah I like Piko, I'm not lying it's just that I love Len that's all, that's why I went for him first. Piko is kind, cute, and super sweet, so yeah, I had a little crush. Len… I loved, still love Len, he's amazing but I can deal. I guess you could say I settled for Piko.

When the carnival ended Piko walked me home, Yuki was trailing behind with three of her friends, and he said good bye at the door, we shared another quick kiss. Then I walked in the house. I could instantly tell two things, one, Len was home, and two, that he wasn't alone.

I walked in to see Len and an older boy cuddling on the couch, took me a second but I recognized the guy as Kaito Shion, the school player. Miku's ex-boyfriend, Kaito, he dated almost any girl he saw!

The two of them were talking, Len was giggling, and they held each other. Yes I am a yaoi fan girl, proud of it two, and yes I found this hot. As I watched Kaito leaned down and the two of them kissed passionately, I couldn't help but blush. I stared a few seconds, and then the anger bubbled up inside of me.

"What the hell are you doing Len?" I shouted and watched the two of them jump, were they together? He just dumped me to! He ditched, me for a man slut, wow, do I feel loved.

"Uh… Rin, what are you doing home?" Lenny asked timidly, Kaito looked at me with curiosity and grinned stupidly. So help me god, if he tries to date me I will murder him in his sleep.

"The carnival is over, now answer my question!" He looked away obviously embarrassed and he looked at Kaito who nodded and smiled. Len turned back to me sighed and spoke.

"Rin, Kaito and I are kind of engaged, sorry for this happening so soon after…" he trailed off and looked shyly away. Engaged, when did that happen? I was losing my brother, and quickly, to this creep! I didn't like this one bit.

"Whatever, I have a boyfriend to you know, I don't need you, bitch." He looked startled at my declaration of freedom and stared at me.

"Who are you dating?" he asked genuinely curious of the answer, you can tell by the little light of mystery in his eyes when he asks something he really wants to know.

"Piko Utatane, and for real this time, we're not faking to get your attention." He looked so surprised but I gave him no time to talk. "So you're going to marry my brother?" I asked the smug looking Kaito.

"Yes, yes I am, and I won't ditch him if that's what you are worried about. I really do love Len," he said then leaned down kissing my brother's forehead lightly. I wonder how many people he's said that to, I thought my brother was smarter than this!

"You'd better not, because I will hunt you down and kill you. Len means a lot to me and therefore I want him happy. Do not fucking break his heart!" the just stared at me and I walked from the room, I climbed the stairs to my room and flopped down next to the door. I didn't enter the room because I was lazy.

My anger was dissipating quickly, could Kaito actually like my brother? This was the first time he asked someone to marry him that I know of; maybe they would be happy together. Happy, was I happy? I thought over my memories for the answer.

Had it only been about two weeks since that day I lost my first kiss? Wow, it seems like it's been longer. And the fact that I lost that kiss to Piko, wow, only a short amount of time and things have changed so much, it amazes me!

I pull out my phone and go through my texts until I get to the ones from that day, and I see how carefree I seemed, I've matured a lot, well at least a little. I have had two boyfriends since then, gotten into a fight, gone to a carnival, gotten a suspension, I've done a lot. I'm a different person, I just need to find out If I like this new me.

…

This morning I pulled myself out of bed and put on cloths in a tired sort of way so I look like shit, but I don't care that much. I waltzed into school and greeted Piko with a kiss, I felt awesome today, even if I don't look it.

My fan club looked over and pouted, Meiko-Sensei looked unfazed, and Len looked up from his work, but the best reaction was Piko's. He seemed surprised at first then leaned in deepening the kiss, he put his hands in my hair and I could feel him smiling into the kiss.

"Okay, okay break it up!" Len shouted looking a little annoyed. And I muttered something, Piko laughed quietly and I smiled.

"Rin we can't hear you if you're muttering," Len said grumbling.

"I was just saying that you're one to talk, what with you and Kaito making out on the couch." I grinned as everyone turned to stare at him, I saw him blush a beet red and mutter something with his head down.

"Speak up please?" I asked teasing him, and laughing a little.

"Fine, I was just saying that I love him, I should do what I want right?" I smiled, and that split into a grin and I hugged my brother.

"You're so cute Lenny!" I shouted and he blushed if possible a deeper red color. Everyone laughed, and I smiled and went to go sit with Piko. Kaito walked in and sat by Len, he shouldn't be here; he should be in his class!

"Hey cutie," he said to Len grinning, the two of them kissed.

"Get a room you two!" I shouted and Len blushed again, Kaito laughed and looked over at me with a smile. I watched as Kaito slipped a ring onto Len's finger and whisper something to him. Len smiled brightly and said 'yes', the two of them kissed again.

The girls surrounded them nearly instantly and half of them were blushing and screaming yaoi terms, the other half looked pissed out of their minds that they no longer had a chance at Kaito. What do I call Kaito? I mean he's my elder, but I don't respect him, and he's marrying into the family.

"Hey Kaito-Nii, you really thing you're the man in that relationship?" I asked as I pushed my way through the girls and looked at the ring now on Len's left ring-finger. It was a simple gold band with a small blue stone.

"I don't think, I know I'm the man, look at him! He's my cute little shota fiancé and I love him." He smiled and kissed Len's forehead lightly, Len looked confused.

"But I thought we were both men here?" he asked Kaito-Nii smiling, and Kaito-Nii grinned brightly.

"Yeah you guys are men, but Len, you're the uke!" I shouted laughing, and then I ran back to Piko before Len could make any fuss about my idea of him. Piko grabbed me into a hug and rested his forehead to mine smiling. I was slightly out of breath, and still giggling when he leaned in and kissed me.

My senses were on fire and I was filled with joy, for the first time in a long time I was completely happy and loved life. I felt like I could fly and I smiled as we slowly pulled away, I could still taste his happiness on my lips and I grinned.

"I love you Piko," I whispered quietly, and leaned in again. I could tell this was the start of a wonderful love.

_A/N: I finished a story! OMG! *dances randomly* well then… I only have the epilogue left… I think I can finish it entirely tonight or tomorrow… maybe the next day, no more than three days I promise, and then I'll be working on a RinXLen romance k? Keep a lookout for it but I lose my laptop soon cuz it's a school laptop, not mine. I'll still try to work on something over the summer, love ya all thank you for the support! I'll let you in on a secret, I didn't plan on writing any more than chapter 1… but I got 8 reviews that night all of them were sweet! I now get about two a chapter and that is what keeps me going, Thank you, thank you, thank you!_


	11. Me & U 4ever

_A/N: surprised it's up this early? Lol, remember guys, this is my last installment of my story… thank you for helping me though everything! I will write more stories for you, that is a promise._

**Rin's POV**

A wedding, that's a girl's biggest dream right? I agree, I once thought it was kissing my brother but those days are gone. Hello I'm Rin Kagamine; I am the eldest of twins, and am about to get married to my two-year boyfriend, Piko Utatane.

I remember clearly those days of pain and confusion and I can look back and laugh at my stupid young self. I am so happy with where I am in life now, Piko, Yuki, and I live in an apartment together. Yuki goes to an art school, and Piko and I are in a nice High school.

We make the money we need with a band we have, Len, Piko, Kaito, and I, oh, and Yuki sometimes when she's not busy with her fancy art school. Yuki writes our songs, and they're always amazing. I had never known I had that much of a singing talent, did you?

I pull the white dress over my shoulders and look in the mirror, it was simple, strapless, fell to my knees, and the only decoration was a mint green ribbon that circled my waist. My hair I pinned up in a beehive, it was now long enough to do that, I grinned at my reflection and put on simple make-up.

I stared at myself a few moments trying to figure out what it was missing when Len walked in, he was wearing a similar dress just his had a deep blue ribbon. I took one look at him and burst out laughing.

"You really are the uke!" I shouted through my laughter, he looked away blushing. He hasn't changed much, he may have gotten taller but he was still the perfect shota boy.

"Yeah, and I'm proud of it, hey Rin you look great." I smiled and did a twirl, he may not have changed but I have, I've matured and grown taller and curvier, I look great!

"You do to shota pants, you're really wearing that?" I asked giggling and tugging his hair up into a beehive like mine, if he's going to dress like me he's going to dress really like me.

"Ow, Rin, careful with my hair, and yeah I am going to wear this." I laughed and finished his hair as Yuki popped her head in.

"Rin-Nee come on the wedding is starting! She looked adorable in her flower girl dress the eleven year old was a little angel.

"Okay, okay, we blushing brides are coming." I looked back to Len and he was blushing, he really was cute. And that began the wedding.

**Len's POV**

Here I am, in a dress, standing next to my twin sister. Here I am and I can't help but smile. I'm getting married to my boyfriend Kaito; we've been together two long years full of fun. I am extremely happy.

Kaito and I live in a small house ten minutes from Rin and her fiancé's apartment. It's not much, but its home. We both have jobs and are in a band, I sing and play keyboard, Kaito plays the drums. I miss living with my sister sometimes but every day is filled with joy living with Kaito.

I hear the music begin playing and Rin and I walk out in time to the song. Our arms were linked and both of us were grinning ear to ear, I hope people can see the differences between us. I looked up at Kaito and smiled brightly; he smiled back and gave me a thumbs-up.

I looked around the crowd, I noticed my old guardian Neru in the front and she wasn't texting for once instead tears of joy ran down her face. I also saw my first crush Ted and his sister Teto in there somewhere, as well as Rin's old fan club. Faces flashed by and I felt amazing, then we stopped at the altar.

Kaito looked amazing; he was wearing a black tux with a deep blue tie to match my ribbon. His hair for once was combed, and he shined with an angelic glow. I love him so much!

**Rin's POV**

Walking to the alter I felt like I was flying, I felt as though I was walking on air, I felt… wonderful. And on top of that Piko looked great, sure the black wasn't the best color on him but he still looked amazing. He wore a black tux and had a mint green tie, his hair was pulled back and his eyes shined.

**Piko's POV**

I wish I could kiss her right there but that would have ruined things. I'm finally marrying Rin, my girlfriend of two years, and she was beautiful. Her hair was pulled back and I could practically see the wings I'm sure she had, she was an angel right?

The ceremony went by faster than I thought it would because the next thing I knew I was kissing Rin and she was my wife. Rin Utatane looked up at me and smiled hugging me tightly, and I held her back. I could see Len and Kaito still locked in their kiss; they'd be like that for I while so I poked Len.

He jumped and let go of Kaito then blushed. I laughed and looked back to my wife. And before I knew it Yuki had thrown herself at me.

"Piko-Nii you and Rinny are husband and wife! This is great!" she hugged me and smiled up at me, she was nearly my height and that was a little scary, she was eleven!

"Hey, let me be with my husband please Yuki?" Rin asked as one of our songs started playing. The familiar melody washed over me as Yuki let go, magnet, Rin and my version.

"May I have this dance?" I asked my new wife teasingly, we always asked questions even if we knew the answer. She giggled, and took my out stretched hand.

"Sure, hey guess what?" she asked as I pulled her onto the dance floor we began a slow dance, I couldn't help but hum along with the words and I saw she was as well.

"What," I asked guessing the answer, but not saying anything.

"I love you," she whispered in my ear standing on tiptoes to be able to reach my ear.

"I love you to," I said brightly and kissed her. "You look like an angel." She blushed a deep red and hid her face in my shirt about at my upper chest. I know this love will last forever.

**Len's POV**

First thing Kaito did was hit the ice cream bar; I laughed as I saw that but followed him loyally. I was his husband now, we are together until we die, but that won't happen for a long time. I grabbed an ice cream as well and started eating.

"So mister Kagamine-Shion, how does it feel to be my wife?" Kaito asked smiling, and then he leaned over and licked my ice cream. He does that every time as a reminder of our "first date" as we call it.

"It feels great, and I'm happy." I said joy practically bursting from me. He smiled and I smiled back, and then a kiss.

I felt it heat my cheeks and I put my hand on his chest, we kissed for a minute or two and by the time it was done I could do nothing but smile, I swear I'm flying! He saw my love sick face and chuckled kissing me again lightly before pulling me onto the dance floor.

I hated the way this dress moved but it was okay, everything's okay around Kaito. We danced to Spice, the song I wrote to tease Kaito, the song explained his past, and the story is not something I would have done! He was beautiful, I looked horrible, but I didn't care, I was happy.

"I love you Kaito," I said, my words dripped love and my eyes were pools of it. He grinned and rested his forehead to mine, we kissed quickly then went back to just hugging.

"I love you to Len, let's be together until the end of time." I smiled; I wouldn't care less if we had to stay together that long. I really love him

"Alright," I said and I meant it fully, also, I really do think we have a good chance of eternity!

**The End**

_A/N: you guys sad it's done? I am… I'll miss working on this but I had to end sometime right? I just want to say a few things, one, I am so happy with the way thing turned out and I love these parings! Another thing is this boosted my self-confidence in writing so thank you to everyone who read this and was part of the love. _

_Huge shout out to____**LunaLapis**__, she was the one who talked me into a PikoXRin in the first place and she is my biggest fan, THANK YOU! I also want to thank my friends and boyfriend who deal with my head in my laptop contently even if they never see this. Yeah, um… sorry guys that I ignored you for this! Mostly I want to thank you guys, the readers for getting me this far. When I buy myself a laptop I promise I'll write something new every week and you guys can chose what! (Review what you guys want my next story to be about)_

_Last thing before I go, please check out my other stuff and review if you feel so inclined; remember each review tells me to write more._

_Goodbye, Love you all and want to say thanks, Thankies!_

_~ XIII~ _


	12. Stuff of little value

_A/N Hey guys miss me at all? Probably not… well anywho I have something to talk to you about, how would you like a RinXLen story? Not just that… it's the alternative ending to this! If you want to go check it out I've already posted it so go see k? just remember to R&R for this story and that one please! Thank you guys for everything, I'll miss working on this story…_


End file.
